


Christmas Candles

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Candles, Christmas, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Mitch and Auston are shopping for gifts





	

"No, Auston, she already has too many candles," Mitch said. "Tall ones, short ones, scented ones, ones with things inside."

"So she'd love them then," Auston shrugged.

"No, Auston. Seriously my mom has a problem with them. She's got over a hundred. It's an unhealthy obsession."

"Unhealthy obsessions sell," Auston shrugged. Too be honest he was just tired of shopping.

"No," Mitch repeated. "We should find something that can help her get over her candle obsession."

"Oh you mean like leafs stuff?" Auston asked.

Mitch blushed. "So you've seen it?"

"I've seen it," Auston teased. He was of course talking about the mini shrine that Mitch's mom had of him.

Quickly changing the subject, Mitch picked up the nearest candle, a purple lavender scented one. "You know this one might not be to bad."

Auston shook his head, laughing at him.


End file.
